Lily s'en va en guerre
by Ccilia
Summary: Réponse au défi 3 de Bezoard : « Que faire lorsque le garçon que vous aimez se met à sortir avec votre pire ennemie ? Eh bien vous les faites rompre tout simplement ! Lily a plus d’un tour dans son sac pour prouver à James Potter qu’elle est la femme de
1. Découverte

Salut, me voilà avec un nouveau Lily/James. Sauf que, cette fois, il s'agit de la réponse au Défi 3 proposé par **Bézoard** qui, rappelons-le consiste en ces termes : « Que faire lorsque le garçon que vous aimez se met à sortir avec votre pire ennemie ? Eh bien vous les faites rompre tout simplement ! Lily a plus d'un tour dans son sac pour prouver à James Potter qu'elle est la femme de sa vie ! » Bref, le sujet m'a plût, alors j'essaie

_**Disclaimer**_ : les personnages et lieux connus appartiennent à _**JK Rowling**_. L'idée de départ est à _**Bézoard**_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapitre 1 : découverte**_

La porte du dortoir des filles de septième année claqua violemment, réveillant en sursaut quatre des cinq occupantes des lieux, juste à temps pour voir leur cinquième condisciple traverser la pièce comme une furie pour se jeter à plat ventre sur son lit.

« Lily ? » s'étonna une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coupés courts, en s'asseyant dans son lit.

Pas de réponse. Juste une main qui se lève légèrement en direction des rideaux du lit qui se referment silencieusement sur leur camarade. Les autres n'insistent pas, comprenant le message : La Préfète-en-Chef ne voulait pas être dérangée.

«- Ca ne lui ressemble pas d'être aussi en colère de si bon matin, murmura l'une d'elle, Clarisse, en étouffant un bâillement. Surtout qu'il n'est… que sept heures ??? s'étrangla-t-elle en jetant un regard à son réveil matin.

- Super, grogna une autre. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait dormir.

- Oh, ça va, Amanda, répliqua la jeune fille blonde. Rien ne t'empêche de te rendormir. »

Sur ce, elle sortit de son lit.

«- Moi, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état.

- Oh, mais laisse tomber, Alice, rétorqua sèchement la dénommée Amanda. Je suis prête à parier qu'elle a encore dû régler quelques différents avec les Maraudeurs. Ca ne sera pas la première fois qu'ils la mettent hors d'elle.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont déjà levés, à cette heure, un dimanche ? se moqua une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains.

- Là, Kim, tu marques un point, commenta Alice en souriant largement, avant de s'assombrir en jetant un nouveau regard vers le lit de leur camarade. Reste donc à savoir la raison de son comportement.

« Oh, oh, mais on dirait que notre chère Alice repart dans son rôle de défenseuse des opprimés. » lança, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, l'une des filles.

Alice lui jeta un regard décidé.

« Et je compte bien trouver la réponse à mes questions, et cela avant le déjeuner ! »

- - - - - - - - -

Une fois lavées et habillées, et après une dernière tentative pour essayer de dérider Lily, les filles quittèrent la Tour de Gryffondor, laissant Amanda (qui s'était rendormie) et leur Préfète-en-Chef au dortoir. Les trois filles discutaient entre elles, émettant diverses hypothèses au sujet de l'incident qui les avait tiré du lit de si bon matin, en suivant un couloir désert.

« Salut les filles ! » lança soudain une voix familière derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent toutes, pour apercevoir l'un de leurs condisciples masculins sortir d'un couloir voisin. Alice haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris en découvrant qu'il était accompagné d'une fille de Serdaigle de leur âge, Joanna Parker. Une des filles les plus populaires et désirées de l'école, et préfète qui plus est. Une fille qui marchait main dans la main avec le Gryffondor qui venait à leur rencontre, souriant largement.

« Salut, James, lança Kim après une brève hésitation. C'est curieux de te voir de si bonne heure. D'habitude, vous n'êtes pas si matinaux, tes copains et toi. »

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé.

«- Quand je suis sortit, les autres dormaient encore, mais j'avais rendez-vous, expliqua-t-il en adressant un sourire à la fille qui l'accompagnait.

- Vous… vous sortez ensemble ? s'étonna Kimberley. Depuis quand ? »

James haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, on sort ensemble, confirma-t-il. Depuis peu, ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher légèrement vers la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait et l'embrasser brièvement. Sur ce, si vous voulez bien nous excuser… »

Le couple s'éloigna, sous le regard abasourdi des trois autres Gryffondor.

«- Alors ça… je ne m'y attendais pas, souffla finalement Kimberley alors qu'elles reprenaient leur chemin.

- Lui qui ne jurait que par Lily, observa Alice. C'est incroyable.

- Peut-être pas si incroyable que ça, répliqua Clarisse. Après tout, il en a peut-être eu assez d'attendre et de se faire repousser à chaque fois.

- Justement. Ca m'étonne que Potter, connu pour sa détermination, renonce à plus de quatre ans de tentatives infructueuses, rétorqua Kimberley. Alice ? s'étonna-t-elle en remarquant que son amie s'était figée.

- Continuer sans moi, je vous retrouverai dans la Grande Salle. » répliqua-t-elle vivement.

Sur ce, elle repartit en courant en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, mue par un étrange pressentiment.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Vautrée sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller qu'elle serrait étroitement, plongée dans la pénombre de son lit à baldaquin, Lily pleurait. Des larmes de rage, de frustration, de déception, ou les trois réunis ? Elle aurait été bien incapable de le dire en cet instant. Par conte, elle était sûre d'une chose : Ce premier dimanche de décembre était probablement l'un des pires de sa vie.

_Comme à son habitude, elle s'était réveillée de bonne heure. Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre, elle avait rapidement quitté le dortoir, son roman moldu préféré à la main,, dans l'intention d'aller s'installer près de la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Quelle n'avait pas, alors, été sa surprise, en découvrant que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà. Et pas n'importe qui, d'ailleurs… James Potter, Maraudeur de son état mais aussi Attrapeur et Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor. James Potter qui, depuis des années, n'avait eu de cesse de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Des propositions qu'elle avait constamment refusées, sans aucune hésitation. Du moins, jusqu'à l'année dernière._

_Il était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, observant d'un air absent le parc qui s'étendait à l'extérieur._

_« Hum…Salut. » lança-t-elle d'une voix incertaine._

_Il sursauta et lui jeta un regard. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres._

_« Salut Evans. » répliqua-t-il, avant de reporter son attention sur la fenêtre._

_Lily eut un petit pincement au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom de famille, depuis la fin de leur sixième année, depuis que ses sentiments pour lui avaient commencé à changer, même si elle avait refusée de le reconnaître de prime abord._

_Il y eut un moment de silence gêné. Lily hésita puis se faufila jusqu'à son fauteuil préféré, près de la cheminée, avant d'ouvrir son livre._

_« Les conditions sont idéales. » observa nonchalamment James._

_Lily leva les yeux dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés._

_« Pour quoi ? »_

_Il haussa les épaules._

_« Il a encore bien neigé, cette nuit, répondit-il. Les conditions sont idéales pour une bataille de neige. »_

_Lily plissa le nez, inconsciemment. James avait beau avoir dix-sept ans, il se comportait encore, à l'occasion, comme un gamin. Même si elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait particulièrement mûrit et grandit depuis leur sixième année, et qu'il était beaucoup plus sérieux et responsable qu'avant. _

_Nouveau silence gêné, simplement troublé par le craquement du feu qui s'élevait, haut et clair, dans l'âtre. Au bout d'un moment, parvenant à peine à se concentrer sur sa lecture, Lily entendit son condisciple se lever._

_« Tu sors ? » s'étonna-t-elle, quelque peu surprise qu'il quitte la Salle Commune en solitaire, sans sa bande de copains._

_Il la fixa un instant, apparemment surpris par sa curiosité. Pour éviter son regard scrutateur, elle reporta son attention sur son livre._

_« Faut croire que oui, répliqua-t-il finalement d'une voix inhabituellement lente et mesurée. Passe une bonne journée. »_

_Sur ce, il quitta la Salle Commune, le portrait de la Grosse Dame se refermant derrière lui. Elle resta un moment, troublée, à fixer l'endroit où il avait disparu puis tenta de revenir à sa lecture. Après une demi-heure à lire et relire, sans la voir, la même page de son livre, elle finit par capituler. Glissant le roman dans l'une des poches de sa robe d'uniforme, elle quitta à son tour la Tour de Gryffondor, dans l'intention de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées. Elle avait erré un instant dans les couloirs, sans but précis, perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce quelle découvre, totalement par hasard, un couple qui s'embrassait. Lily haussa les sourcils, vaguement habituée à tomber sur ce genre de scène au gré de ses patrouilles du soir. Elle reconnu alors le jeune homme, dos à elle, trop occupé pour remarquer sa présence. Ces cheveux noirs en bataille, uniques en leur genre, ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Elle avait d'abord nié l'évidence, pour finalement accepter la terrible réalité qui s'offrait à elle : Il avait finalement décidé de passer à autre chose. Curieusement, cette constatation lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, alors que tout semblait s'effondrer autour d'elle à la pensée qu'il sortait avec une autre fille. Elle tourna brusquement les talons, s'efforçant de contenir tant bien que mal, la multitude d'émotions qui bouillonnaient en elle._

Lily en était là, dans ses sombres pensées, lorsque quelqu'un s'assis sur le bord de son lit.

« Lily… »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, serrant encore plus son oreiller.

« Je suis désolée pour toi. » murmura Alice en lui effleurant les cheveux dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

Alice. La seule personne a qui elle avait confié ses véritables sentiments au sujet du Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor. La seule qui ait sû lire en elle, au point de la convaincre qu'elle se voilait la face, lorsqu'elle refusait encore de croire qu'elle éprouvait, peut-être, autre chose que de la haine pour lui. La seule qui savait que, depuis les vacances, Lily n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il lui redemande, une dernière fois, de sortir avec lui… En vain. Pourtant, Alice lui avait, plus d'une fois, conseillé de faire le premier pas, de prendre les devants et d'aller le voir, lui parler. Elle s'était obstinée, par peur d'être rejetée, ridiculisée, par appréhension… Et maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Lily renifla dans son oreiller mais garda le silence.

« Je viens de le voir, avec _elle_, souffla Alice. J'imagine ce que tu dois ressentir. »

Lily serra les poings sur son oreiller.

« Je…je pensais qu'il…qu'il m'aimait mais… »

Alice se pencha vers elle, l'air profondément peinée.

« Je suis certaine qu'il ne mentait pas, lorsqu'il disait t'aimer, Lily, souffla-t-elle. Je suis convaincue que, à chaque fois où il t'a invité à sortir avec lui, ses intentions étaient sincères, même s'il n'était pas toujours très subtil dans ses demandes. Après tout, il s'est accroché pendant plus de quatre ans, et cela malgré tes refus incessants. »

Lily eut un rire amer et renifla à nouveau, serrant plus fort que jamais les poings, ses jointures blanchissant dangereusement dans ce geste.

« Il a une curieuse façon de le prouver. »

Alice ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant soigneusement ses mots.

« Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il a fini par en avoir assez d'attendre. »

Il y eut un silence puis les sanglots de sa camarade repartirent de plus belle. Alice, désemparée, la força tant bien que mal à se redresser et l'attira contre elle. Elles restèrent un long moment ainsi, Alice s'efforçant d'apaiser sa meilleure amie.

« Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par cette découverte, Lily, souffla Alice au bout d'un moment. Je te connais, tu es plus forte que ça… »

Les pleurs de son amie se turent presque aussitôt et Alice sû qu'elle avait visé juste : La combativité et la détermination de la Préfète-en-Chef allaient l'aider à surmonter son chagrin… Mais elle était loin d'imaginer ce que ces quelques mots allaient provoquer par la suite. Lily renifla et serra lentement les poings, s'écartant de son amie, croisant ainsi son regard. Alice fut surprise par l'étrange lueur qu'elle aperçue alors dans les yeux rougis de sa camarade.

« Lily… »

Mais sa condisciple s'était déjà levée et disparue rapidement dans la salle de bain attenante, la porte claquant derrière elle.

« Lily ? » insista Alice, déconcertée par l'attitude de son amie.

Pas de réponse. Alice s'avança lentement vers la porte. Elle tendit la main vers la poignée, qui pivota au même instant, de sorte qu'elle eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter le battant. Elle se retrouva ainsi face à sa meilleure amie, qui affichait à présent, une expression déterminée. Plus rien ne laissait voir qu'elle avait pleurée un peu plus tôt.

«- Puisque c'est comme ça, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire ! déclara posément Lily en contournant son amie qui se tourna sur son passage pour la suivre du regard tandis qu'elle gagnait la sortie.

- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit Alice, d'une voix incertaine.

- Je vais lui prouver qu'il n'a pas choisi la bonne personne. » annonça son amie sans se retourner.

Alice resta un moment abasourdie par la nouvelle : Elle était loin de s'attendre à ce que la Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor prenne une telle décision.

« Mais… Lily… »

La porte claqua violemment, réveillant, une fois de plus, Amanda qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que passer sa contrariété sur la seule autre personne présente dans le dortoir, à savoir Alice.

« Oh, la ferme ! Je n'ai rien à faire de savoir que tu n'as pas eu tes neuf heures de sommeil ! » aboya-t-elle finalement, à la plus grande surprise d'Amanda qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle répartie de la jeune fille, réputée pour son calme et sa patience.

Amanda se passa la main dans le cou, déstabilisée.

«- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle posément.

- Tu n'as qu'à te rendormir, une fois de plus, au lieu de te mêler des affaires des autres. » grommela Alice en se dirigeant à son tour vers la porte du dortoir.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lily dévala rapidement l'escalier en colimaçon menant à la Salle Commune, qu'elle traversa d'un pas assuré, sans un regard aux quelques élèves rassemblés là, indifférente aux murmures qui s'élevèrent sur son passage. Elle poussa fermement le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'engouffra dans le couloir sans se soucier des protestations du tableau. Elle n'avait, désormais, plus qu'une idée en tête : Elle ferait tout pour récupérer James, pour qu'il soit enfin à elle. Même si, pour cela, elle devait utiliser les grands moyens, elle n'hésiterait pas à tout faire pour que cette fille, cette Joanna Parker, regrette d'avoir seulement envisagée qu'elle pourrait sortir avec le Maraudeur. Elle allait prouver à James qu'il se trompait de personne, en choisissant cette Serdaigle… Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, à mesure que des plans plus divers les uns que les autres lui venaient à l'esprit, alors que son projet de les faire rompre prenait, petit à petit, forme. Mais pour cela, il allait lui falloir obtenir l'aide de personnes appropriées...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà, pour ce premier chapitre d'introduction Cette fic devrait comporter guère plus de 3 ou 4 chapitres en tout, ça dépendra de mon inspiration du moment, et de ce que vous en pensez Et, comme je n'ai, pour l'instant, que les grandes lignes de cette histoire, la suite viendra en temps et en heure. Surtout que je planche sérieusement sur la suite de Lorsque et sur Comme avant en même temps -- Mais bon, j'vais m'obliger à avoir des délais les plus corrects possibles et j'irai jusqu'au bout…


	2. phase 1 : établir des alliances

Salut, voici le deuxième chapitre de ce petit défi…

_**Disclaimer**_ : les personnages et lieux connus appartiennent à _**JK Rowling**_. L'idée de départ est à _**Bézoard**_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapitre 2 : la guerre est déclarée – phase 1 : établir des alliances**_

Lily marqua une brève halte sur le seuil de la Grande Salle, parcourant la table de Gryffondor du regard. Les autres élèves de sa maison y discutaient avec animation, tout en profitant du petit déjeuner. Elle aperçu ses amies, installées à l'autre bout de la table, mais ne s'attarda guère sur elles car, si elle voulait pouvoir entamer la première phase de son plan, il lui fallait aborder un autre groupe. Elle inspira et s'avança donc résolument vers l'extrémité la plus proche de la table de sa maison. Chemin faisant, elle remarqua, non sans contrariété que James ne se trouvait pas à proximité… Fait qui, à la réflexion, arrangerait probablement ses affaires.

« Salut ! » lança-t-elle joyeusement en arrivant à la hauteur des seules personnes qui seraient les plus à mêmes de l'aider.

Les trois garçons interrompirent leur conversation et levèrent les yeux vers elle.

«- Evans ? s'étonna l'un d'eux, en la fixant d'un air méfiant.

- Ca vous dérange si je m'asseois là ? demanda-t-elle, en s'efforçant d'adopter le ton le plus aimable possible, en désignant une place vide près d'eux.

- Bien sûr que non, Lily, répondit un autre en lui souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux, Evans ? rétorqua, toujours sur la défensive, le premier garçon.

- Sirius ! » le rabroua, aussitôt, son camarade.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils mais se contenta de prendre son verre en marmonnant quelque chose que Lily ne pu saisir.

« Je voulais juste vous parler. » annonça-t-elle néanmoins, en prenant place près de Remus.

Sirius recracha brutalement la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'il venait d'avaler.

«- Quoi ???? s'étrangla-t-il. Toi, vouloir nous parler, à nous ??? J'ai dû mal entendre…, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Peter, assis à côté de lui, qui haussa les épaules en réponse.

- Ca peut peut-être te surprendre, Black, mais j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir discuter avec vous. »

Sirius ricana.

« Vraiment ? » ironisa-t-il.

Remus, assis en face de lui, le gratifia d'un coup de pied sous la table.

«- Eh ! Ca fait mal ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Petite nature, se moqua Remus. Tu pourrais peut-être essayer d'être aimable, pour une fois…

- Parce qu'elle l'est avec nous, d'habitude ? » riposta froidement Sirius.

Remus le foudroya du regard et même Peter lui adressa un regard désapprobateur, alors que Lily s'agitait nerveusement sur son siège : Elle se doutait bien qu'approcher les Maraudeurs ne serait pas facile, mais elle était loin de s'attendre à une telle résistance. Même si, en réfléchissant bien, la réaction de Sirius était compréhensible… Après tout, il était le meilleur ami de James, le garçon qu'elle avait le plus rabroué et rabaissé depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Sans compter qu'elle avait toujours exprimé clairement son opinion concernant l'immaturité désolante des deux meneurs du groupe. Il était donc normal, à présent, que Sirius manifeste une telle réserve à son égard… Pourtant, elle allait avoir besoin de son aide.

Elle inspira.

« Je comprend parfaitement ta méfiance, Black, mais j'aimerai vraiment changer les choses et pouvoir discuter calmement avec vous, observa-t-elle posément. C'est envisageable ? »

Sirius voulu dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et se contenta de la fixer longuement. Lily s'efforça de conserver un visage impassible alors qu'il l'étudiait du regard, cherchant visiblement à connaître les raisons de sa présence, à repérer un piège quelconque. Finalement, il secoua la tête et reprit son repas sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Lily haussa un sourcil, déconcertée.

Remus soupira.

« Alors, Lily, et si tu nous en disais un peu plus sur la raison de ta venue ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle, en esquissant un sourire encourageant.

Lily se détendit légèrement, quelque peu rassurée par la présence du seul Maraudeur avec lequel elle parvenait à s'entendre. Remus était, de loin, le plus sensé et le plus sage des quatre garçons, et il avait été Préfet de Gryffondor, tout comme elle, avant de démissionner à la fin de leur sixième année.

« J'aurai besoin de votre aide. »

Sirius avala de travers un toast qu'il venait de manger et Peter dû lui taper un moment dans le dos avant qu'il ne cesse de tousser.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Remus, en reportant son attention sur Lily après s'être assuré que son ami était tiré d'affaire et ne risquait plus de s'étouffer avec une malencontreuse bouchée de pain.

Elle était redevenue le centre d'attention des trois garçons, y compris Sirius qui semblait, tout compte fait, trouver moins risqué d'attendre d'avoir fini sa conversation avec la jeune fille avant de pouvoir poursuivre son petit-déjeuner sans risque pour sa personne.

- - - - - - - - -

Alice traversa rapidement la Grande Salle, sans un regard aux autres élèves, et se laissa choir près de ses amis.

« Alors ? » s'enquit aussitôt Clarisse.

Alice haussa les épaules.

« Elle avait autre chose à penser, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, avant qu'elle ne quitte le dortoir en trombe, soupira-t-elle. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, d'ailleurs ? »

Les autres secouèrent négativement la tête. Alice laissa entendre un soupir agacé. Elle espérait vraiment que Lily ne ferait pas quelque chose de stupide, qu'elle risquerait fort de regretter plus tard…

« Eh, les filles, s'exclama soudain Kimberley, la tirant de ses réflexions. Lily est là ! »

Toutes suivirent son regard.

« Je rêveeeee ! souffla Clarisse. Lily discute avec les Maraudeurs. »

A leur plus grande surprise, leur amie, connue pour ses opinions tranchées au sujet des quatre garçons de leur année, se livrait à une conversation animée avec trois d'entre eux. Oh, évidemment, elle s'entendait bien avec Remus Lupin, mais de là à s'asseoir à table avec eux, elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Et aucune de ses amies n'auraient jamais crû voir une telle chose se produire un jour.

- - - - - - - - -

Les trois garçons la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, alors qu'elle leur révélait sa requête.

«- Tu es carrément cinglée, Evans, observa sèchement Sirius. Comme si on allait accepter de t'aider, toi, à mener ce plan stupide ?

- Je pensais que vous seriez les personnes les plus appropriées pour m'aider, se justifia posément Lily. Après tout, vous le connaissez bien, non ?

- Justement, objecta Sirius. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'agir dans son dos pour satisfaire tes nouvelles lubies, Evans...

- Mais… »

Sirius se leva brutalement, ses poings tapèrent avec force sur la table, attirant l'attention des élèves les plus proches.

«- James est mon meilleur ami, rappela-t-il froidement. De ce fait, il est hors de question que je t'aide à te _venger_, car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit quand on y pense, alors qu'il a enfin tourné la page après avoir essuyé, toutes ces années, tes refus !

- Sirius…

- Ce n'est pas une question de vengeance, Black, s'indigna Lily en se levant à son tour. C'est juste que… que… »

Elle se tut, incapable de trouver les mots justes. Sirius ricana, indifférent aux regards braqués sur eux.

«- Serais-tu jalouse de Parker, à ce point, Evans ? siffla-t-il à voix basse en se penchant vers elle, par-dessus la table, de façon à n'être entendue que par la jeune fille. Ou serais-tu vexée par le fait que James ait cessé de s'intéresser à toi ?

- Non, pas du tout, se défendit-t-elle en secouant négativement la tête. Simplement, je…

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Evans, asséna Sirius. Tu fais enfin face à la réalité : Tu ne peux pas toujours avoir tout ce que tu veux, quand tu veux. James sort avec une autre fille que toi et ça te rend verte de jalousie. Fais-toi une raison et retourne à tes livres, ça nous fera des vacances.

- Sirius, arrête ! » ordonna soudain Remus en se levant lui aussi.

Trop tard, Lily, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir, tourna les talons et quitta la Grande Salle rapidement.

« Imbécile ! lâcha Remus. Tu n'as vraiment rien compris… »

Sur ce, il s'élança à la suite de la jeune fille, sous le regard indigné de Sirius, étonné de Peter et le regard méfiant des filles, qui, même si elles n'avaient pas entendu ce qui s'était dit et n'avaient fait qu'apercevoir la scène, n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir leur amie craquer de la sorte. Alice s'était levée, prête à rejoindre son amie mais se ravisa en voyant l'ancien Préfet quitter les lieux.

- - - - - - - - -

Mais Lily n'alla pas très loin car à peine eut-elle, précipitamment, franchit la double porte de la Grande Salle, qu'elle heurta violemment quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait, de toute évidence, à entrer.

« Evans ? » s'étonna une voix horriblement familière.

Elle tressaillit et recula d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés. Pas lui. Pas maintenant… Pourtant, elle se tenait bel et bien en face d'un James Potter totalement déconcerté. L'expression du jeune homme changea rapidement alors qu'il détaillait un peu plus sa camarade, se faisant plus soucieuse.

« Evans, tu… Mais tu pleures ??? »

Lily se détournait déjà et voulu contourner le garçon qui la retint promptement par le bras.

« Lâches-moi, Potter ! » cria-t-elle.

Il n'insista pas, alors qu'elle se débattait, et elle quitta rapidement le hall d'entrée, sentant, malgré tout, poser sur elle, le regard du jeune homme.

- - - - - - - - -

Lily était recroquevillée dans la neige, près du lac gelé, les jambes ramenées sous le menton, les bras passés autour de ses genoux. Les yeux dans le vague, elle fixait le lac d'un air absent, indifférente au froid mordant de ce matin d'hiver.

« Lily ? »

Elle tressaillit mais garda le silence, n'ayant guère le cœur de discuter avec qui que se soit en cet instant. Remus ne se laissa pas impressionner par son mutisme et s'approcha d'elle.

«- Excuse Sirius, lâcha-t-il doucement. Il n'est pas toujours aussi froid, tu sais… Seulement, tu touches à un point sensible en lui demandant de t'aider à reconquérir James : Leur amitié est très importante pour eux et, de ce fait, Sirius peut se montrer très protecteur envers James, ce qui le rend assez "cassant" dans ses propos, dirons-nous… Et, sur ce point, il t'en veut énormément…

- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Lily à voix basse. Pour avoir refusée de sortir avec un prétentieux qui aimait jeter des sorts à Rogue pour passer le temps et amuser la galerie ? »

Remus rit légèrement.

« Non, avoua-t-il. Mais plutôt pour avoir brisé, à plusieurs reprises, le cœur de son meilleur ami, de son frère de cœur et d'esprit. Et, pour cela, il ne te pardonnera pas facilement. »

Lily leva les yeux, rougis, vers lui.

« Brisé le cœur ? » répéta-t-elle.

Remus acquiesça, l'air grave, et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

« Il t'aimait vraiment, Lily… Même s'il avait une étrange façon de te le montrer, je le reconnais. Mais il t'aime toujours, j'en suis certain. »

Lily eut un rire amer et se détourna.

« Il a une curieuse façon de le montrer. »

Remus soupira.

« Essaie un peu de te mettre à sa place, Lily. Chacun de tes refus ne faisaient que lui faire un peu plus mal. Je ne te cacherais pas que Sirius l'incitait à abandonner mais James s'accrochait toujours, désespérément, à l'espoir que tu finirais pas changer d'avis. Mais, à la fin de notre sixième année, après avoir essuyé un énième rejet de ta part qui l'a laissé totalement abattu, il a finit par céder aux conseils de Sirius… et il est passé à autre chose avec Parker… »

Lily garda le silence. Elle ne se rappelait que trop bien la dernière fois où il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la Bibliothèque après y avoir passé quatre heures à travailler sur un devoir assez complexe qu'elle devait rendre au professeur Slughorn une semaine plus tard. James l'avait accostée, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de fermer son sac, plein à craquer, à cause des livres qu'elle avait emprunter pour pouvoir terminer son devoir. Il lui avait, aimablement, proposé son aide. Méfiante, mais totalement agacée par ce sac qui lui faisait de la résistance, elle avait finit par accepter. Non seulement il avait réussit à triompher du sac récalcitrant mais il avait même proposé de le lui porter jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Surprise par tant de galanterie, Lily avait, là aussi, accepté. Les choses s'étaient gâtées quand, au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme avait tenté, à nouveau, de l'inviter à sortir avec lui… Lily avait refusée, et, James avait alors voulu savoir pourquoi elle s'obstinait à refuser ses propositions. Déjà plus qu'énervée, la Préfète lui avait alors lâché ses quatre vérités et avait planté le Maraudeur, pétrifié par ses propos, dans le couloir. Plus tard, elle avait découvert son sac dans la Salle Commune, près de son fauteuil préféré… et James ne lui avait plus adressé la parole après cet incident.

« Tu occupes une place particulière dans son cœur, Lily, reprit Remus en la tirant ainsi de ses réflexions. Son insistance passée en est la preuve. D'ailleurs, je l'ai croisé dans le hall d'entrée, tout à l'heure, et il s'inquiétait des raisons de tes larmes… Tu ne le laisses pas indifférent, au contraire. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de comprendre que tes sentiments pour lui ont changés et qu'il peut enfin avoir une chance d'obtenir autre chose qu'un refus de ta part. »

Silence.

« J'essayerai de raisonner Sirius, mais, en attendant, je ferais mon possible pour t'aider, d'accord ? »

Lily releva brutalement les yeux vers lui, un timide sourire aux lèvres.

« Vraiment ? »

Remus sourit.

«- Bien sûr. Après tout, tu es mon amie, au même titre que Sirius, James ou Peter. Et…je suis convaincu que James ne peut être vraiment heureux qu'avec toi… Après tout, ça fait des années qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur toi… et qu'il nous rebat les oreilles avec des 'Lily par ci' ou 'Evans par là'.

- C'est vrai ?

- Si je te le dis. Allez, viens, on ferait mieux de rentrer, pour que tu te mettes au chaud. Après tout, tu ne seras pas plus avancée si tu tombes malade et, crois-moi, James ne me pardonnera jamais si tu finis à l'infirmerie à la suite de notre petite conversation. » conclut Remus en se levant.

Il lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever. Lily hésita et accepta l'offre, se retrouvant vite sur ses pieds.

« Tu as les mains gelées, Lily, commenta le lycanthrope. Il était grand temps que j'arrive. »

Lily sourit et secoua la tête, tout en chassant distraitement la neige qui recouvrait son uniforme.

«- Sauvée du froid par le tout puissant Remus Lupin, quel honneur, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Allez, rentrons, pour que tu mettes des vêtements chauds.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de ressortir, protesta la jeune fille en le suivant alors qu'il repartait vers l'école. Je pensais plutôt rester au château après…

- Pour ça, n'y compte pas trop.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Lily en marquant un temps d'arrêt.

- Disons que j'ai d'autres projets pour toi, à commencer par une bataille de boules de neige avec nous.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai dis que je t'aiderai, alors autant commencer au plus tôt. »

Il se tourna vers elle.

«- Fais-moi confiance sur ce coup, je connais bien James après tout. Et je suis sûr que te joindre à nous sera une bonne occasion de te rapprocher un peu de lui, et de Sirius…

- Mais, ils ne voudront jamais…

- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit. » observa philosophiquement le lycanthrope.

- - - - - - - - -

Si James et Peter avaient plutôt bien pris la présence de Lily, Sirius n'avait guère apprécié l'initiative du lycanthrope de la bande. Joanna étant, elle aussi, invitée à la bataille (à la plus grande contrariété de Lily), Remus avait néanmoins profité de cette occasion pour présenter Lily comme 'le sixième joueur', qui permettrait d'équilibrer les deux équipes. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était finalement retrouvée associée à Remus et Peter, contre les trois autres. La bataille de boule de neige avait très vite commencée, initiée par Sirius, et Lily découvrit rapidement qu'elle éprouvait un certain plaisir à envoyer des boules de neige sur l'équipe adverse, à plus forte raison lorsque l'un de ses projectiles touchait sa nouvelle rivale. Elle commençait à vraiment apprécier la partie et à remercier intérieurement Remus pour l'avoir invité à se joindre à eux, lorsqu'elle se prit une grosse boule de neige dans la figure, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva assise par terre, à crachoter de la neige avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne tarda pas à découvrir qui était à l'origine de cette offensive lorsque James gratifia son meilleur ami d'une claque derrière la tête.

« On avait dit qu'on ne visait pas la figure ! » rappela le Préfet en lui adressant un regard désapprobateur.

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules, et adresser un regard noir à Lily qui se releva sans un mot, les lèvres serrées.

« Lily, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Peter, près d'elle.

Elle acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête, le cœur gros : Sirius n'était vraiment pas décidé à lui simplifier les choses. Le concerné esquissa un sourire moqueur, apparemment satisfait de son coup. Sans prévenir, elle tourna les talons et repartit vers le château.

«- Lily…

- Je rentre ! » lâcha-t-elle sèchement sans se retourner.

Elle pressa le pas, et ne vit donc pas Remus frapper à son tour Sirius, et ne l'entendit pas non plus le traiter d'abruti. Elle ne prêta pas non attention au regard qui pesait, pourtant, sur elle.

- - - - - - - - -

« Ca va ? »

Lily tressaillit et ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers le nouveau venu. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses "camarades" dans le parc. Elle avait regagné la Tour de Gryffondor et s'était finalement installée dans la Salle Commune, recroquevillée dans un des fauteuils les plus proches du feu, une couverture sur les épaules pour lire.

« Sirius n'avait pas à faire ce qu'il a fait. »

Lily soupira.

«- Pourtant, il l'a fait, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix neutre tout en passant à la page suivante. Il me déteste vraiment, Remus.

- Et après ? rétorqua le lycanthrope en prenant place dans le fauteuil voisin. Ce n'est pas lui que tu veux séduire, après tout…

- Encore heureux, marmonna Lily. Sinon, je serais tombée bien bas. »

Remus laissa entendre un bruit qu'elle supposa être un rire étouffé.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, on a au moins la certitude que James se soucie toujours de toi. »

Lily renifla dédaigneusement.

«- Il n'aurait pas agit ainsi avec Sirius pour n'importe qui, Lily, insista patiemment Remus. Il évitait délibérément de te toucher, lorsqu'il lançait. Il t'a suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses de notre champ de vision, tout à l'heure.

- Ca ne veut rien dire. » grommela Lily.

Remus soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a valut une telle obstinée ? râla-t-il. Ne me dis pas que tu vas baisser les bras, pour la simple et bonne raison que Sirius s'acharne sur toi… »

Lily ne répondit pas. Sans prévenir, Remus se pencha en avant et lui arracha le livre des mains.

«- Eh ! protesta la jeune fille en levant enfin les yeux vers lui. Rends-le moi !

- Non…, riposta-t-il, en cornant légèrement une des pages avant de refermer le livre. Maintenant, tu vas peut-être m'écouter un peu plus. »

Silence. Lily se cala dans son fauteuil, la mine sombre.

«- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait facile de reconquérir James. Ca le sera encore moins si tu baisses les bras à chaque fois que Sirius se met en travers de ton chemin. Tu aimes James, non ?

- Oui…

- Et, quoique tu en dises, je suis convaincue qu'il t'aime toujours, malgré tout, enchaîna Remus en levant la main pour la faire taire alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer. Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne… Bref, cela étant dit, il reste un dernier point à mettre au clair.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ferai mon possible pour t'aider, mais à la condition que tu y mettes, véritablement, du tien. Autrement dit, quand je te proposes quelque chose, je ne veux pas de 'mais' ou de 'non'… Tu suivras exactement ce que je te dirais de faire et je suis sûr que, d'ici la fin de l'année, vous serez ensemble, James et toi. »

Lily le fixa longuement, peu convaincue.

« D'accord, accepta-t-elle finalement. Pourrais-je récupérer mon livre, maintenant ? »

Remus sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

« Seulement quand tu m'auras démontré que tu respecteras bel et bien notre engagement. »

Lily le foudroya du regard.

« Maraudeur. » grommela-t-elle.

Remus éclata de rire.

« Et fier de l'être. Sur ce, voici mon plan… »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long, déjà, que le précédent. Les choses se mettent en place… et Lily se rend compte qu'elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle veut aussi facilement… Un petit retour des choses pour ses refus nombreux, peut-être ?

Merci à Van, Sunshiine, Rockeuse dans L'ame, Malum-est (_pour l'instant, c'est Lily qui en bave…mais ça ne durera pas_), Namyothis, Rebecca-Black, Molly1, Bezoard (oui, j'ai pris note et j'ai changé ) et Alpo.


End file.
